


Andy's Grandparents

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies), Up (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, andy's grandparents are carl and ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The Fredricksens were Andy’s paternal grandparents.





	Andy's Grandparents

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this anonymously on the Disney Kink Meme in November 2010 for the prompt "In TS3, one of the easter eggs is an Up reference in the form of a postcard in Andy's room from Carl and Ellie Fredricksen. (http://www.slashfilm.com/2010/06/18/toy-story-3-easter-eggs/) So some kind of fic about Carl and Ellie being Andy's grandparents."
> 
> At the time I wrote it, I had decided that Andy's dad had been the only child Carl and Ellie had had, and also that Davis is Andy's mother's surname rather than his father's, and perhaps they had decided to use hers or she changed back when he died.

The Fredricksens were Andy’s paternal grandparents. George Fredricksen, their only child, Andy’s father had died just months before Molly was born. Both Carl and Ellie had been heartbroken by losing their son so young, barely into his 30s. They loved their son, and they loved their grandchildren. They still tried to be in their grandchildren’s lives as much as possible. Ellie had been so incredibly helpful to Andy’s mum shortly after George’s death, taking care of her grandchild and being there when Molly was born. Carl had given George a Sheriff Woody doll many years ago, and George had given the doll to Andy when he was very young. 

Andy loved his grandparents. Ellie had given him a love of animals that would last his entire life. She was especially fond of birds, Andy loved dogs. The three of them had shared an interest in adventures. Carl and Ellie had taken Andy out of the country a few times, to Spain, to Canada, and to several countries in South America. While certainly he was not interested in Charles Muntz, whoever that was, the trips helped his imagination. Andy had a playtime once where Buzz, Woody, and Jessie had taken a vacation to Peru and ended up having to fight off Evil Dr. Pork Chop. When Andy couldn’t go along with them on their trips, they would send him postcards. 

Ellie died when Andy was nearly seventeen. She had gotten sick that year and spent a lot of time in the hospital. Andy made sure to see her. Molly didn’t want to visit, but Andy and their mum had made her go a few times. After the funeral, Carl became quiet and reclusive. Mum had tried to get Carl to visit, but he seemed to want to stay at home, with the house that he and Ellie had fixed up together. Mum understood, and gave him his space. 

When Andy had come home for Christmas holidays his first semester of college, Carl brought friends for Christmas. A Golden retriever named Dug, a little boy a few years younger than Molly named Russell and a story about Paradise Falls.


End file.
